Tales From Detention
by Flame-Proof-Monks
Summary: This is our first Fanfic so please, be gentle
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Warning! This Fanafic includes many anime and game cameo appearances. We admit that none of the anime and video game characters belong to us. The only ones that do are Gabriel and Seth. And now, we present a Fanfic from Stuart and Jeffords Productions. Enjoy!  
  
Gabriel leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, bored. He stood about 6'2 and was extremely muscled for a youth of 18. His long dark shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with strands of his hair hanging in front of his face. He was dressed in a traditional Japanese school uniform colored in black that fit his body well showing off the sculpt of his muscles. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed for it read only 3:30. Swiveling in his chair, he cast a glance at his brother, who seemed no better off than he was, and tried to get his attention. The first few pssts, went unnoticed as well as Gabriel's arm waving. Seth seemed oblivious to the world as he stared out the window. Seth, unlike his brother stood only 6'0 even and was not as big as his brother but was still muscular and lean in his own right. His dark brown hair was not as long as his brothers, but was short and spiky. He wore a traditional Japanese uniform as well but it was colored purple. Fed up with his brothers inattention, Gabriel wadded up a piece of paper and after checking to make sure the teacher was not watching, launched it at his brothers head. The paper wad connected and quickly brought Seth out of his boredom induced delirium. After quickly scanning the room for the owner of the paper wad, his eyes were drawn toward his brother who sat in the next row. Seth narrowed his eyes and dropped his voice to that of a whisper. "Gabriel, I should have known it was you. Only you can make a wad of paper fell as hard as a rock. What do you want?" Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and pitched his voice so that only his brother could hear it. "Its only 3:30 bro. What the hell are we gonna do in this god forsaken detention room for another half hour?" Unknown to his family, Seth as the extreme ability to calculate possible scenarios and odds in the matter of a few seconds. Thanks to his ability, his options were listed in his minds eye in a mater of seconds. He could either A) listen to the raven haired girl sitting next to him mutter under her breath about dog eared half demons clad in red who she was going to sit into oblivion as soon as she got out of detention. B), stare at Miss. Wolfs cleavage while listening to her mutter about the gym teacher David Snake, or Solid as he preferred his students call him, and how he had shot her a few years ago during a sniper duel, or C) torment his brother about his love life. As his brain selected this option, circuits unknown to scientific definition clicked over from standby to annoy mode. "Well, if your having trouble, we could always talk about that mysterious woman that sneaks into your window at night..." Gabriel's jaw dropped and his fist clenched. "You wouldn't dare..." You see, unknown to Seth, Gabriel also possessed the ability to calculate as well. Only it was much simpler for right now, Gabriel was calculating the best way to dissect his brother's jaw from the rest of his face. "Yes I would. So how is Miss...." Before he could even finish, Gabriel had leaped out of his chair and grabbed Seth by his shirtfront. Lifting Seth off the ground with one arm, Gabriel drew back his free hand and prepared to deliver a haymaker that would cure Seth of all his ills...mainly his overactive jaw. Overhearing the abrupt disturbance, Miss. Wolfs attentions was drawn away from her desk towards the two boys. She exploded to her feet and her yell froze Gabriel's arm in mid-flight. "Gabriel! Seth! How many times have I told you there will be no fighting in detention? Gabriel, put your brother down this instant and return to your seat. We don't want a repeat of this afternoons locker room incident now do we?" Gabriel and Seth both grimaced as a simultaneous flashback passed through both their minds....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Gabriel and Seth sat in front of their lockers after a strenuous hour of Phys Ed. As Gabriel undid his combination lock a leering voice sounded behind them, causing the two to turn towards it source. "Well what do we have here? It looks to me that I have a bunch of sissified rejects sitting on my bench." The fact that Shardner, the past bully of the student Gohan, was the source of the leering voice didn't surprise either of two in the least. For some reason or another, Shardner had been gunning for them since they had begun to attend classes at the high school. Shardner walked pasted Seth and stopped by Gabriel and leaned against the locker. He smirked cruelly and looked Gabriel up and down as if gauging in for a fight. "What? You got nothing to say punk?" Seth turned and stood up, facing Shardner. "Oh, he says plenty. In fact the privilege of eyeing his body is reserved soly for women and if you wish to ogle his body you have to pay first with dinner and a movie...as well as getting a sex change to become a woman." Shardner's face twisted in rage but his reply was cut off by Gabriel, who spoke in a monotone voice. "Looks like he is already halfway there in his quest to become a woman. But if he ever did complete his journey, I doubt that anyone would want to date a butt ugly pile of crap." Suddenly, Shardner whirled and lashed out, striking Gabriel in the face. Shardners smug smile quickly turned to a look of astonishment for Gabriel absorbed the blow and didn't budge an inch. Shardner slowly took a step back, his astonishment slowly changing to fear. Gabriel slowly stands to his feet and slowly pops his neck. Shardner gasps and finds himself staring up at Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he stared Shardner down. "Shardner, I've always thought that you were just a prick. Now I know that you aren't a prick, you're just a completely brainless idiot." Gabriel suddenly lashes out with a quick left right left combo that sends Shardner to his knees. Gabriel moved in for the coup de gras when Seth darted in and grabbed his brother's arms. "Gabriel! You know what mom said! No killing of classmates while in school!" While Seth tried to calm his brother down, Shardner shakily stood to his feet. "You'll pay for that you bakayaro!" Still extremely shaken by Gabriel's onslaught, Shardner throws a punch at Gabriel but misses his mark and hits Seth instead. Gabriel frees one of his arms and sends a haymaker crashing into Shardners temple. Suddenly Seth roughly pushed his brother away and before Gabriel could respond Seth spoke. "Like I said, your not going to kill him Gabriel because I'm gonna kill him!" Shardner suddenly threw another punch which Seth sidestepped letting Shardner's momentum carry him forward only to meet a bulldozer in the form of Gabriel's fist. Shardner's feet leave the ground and he flies backwards toward a bank of lockers. He hits the lockers with enough force to topple them and he hits the ground soon thereafter completely unconscious. Shardner's friends, who had stood by completely struck in awe for the first half of the fight, finally found the courage to leap into the fray to protect their downed friend. Seth and Gabriel slowly turned toward the mass of bodies hurtling towards them through the aisles of the locker room. Seth quickly looks to Gabriel to suggest a strategic retreat when he discovers that Gabriel is wearing a slight smirk on his face. Seth groans, and slowly shakes his head. "Aw, shit! Here we go again." Sitting in his office, Coach Plissken, or Solid to his students, was jolted out of his thoughts of Miss. Wolf when he heard a sound closely resembling a frag grenade going off in the locker room. He turns in time to witness one of his students crash through the window and land at his aids feet. Tenchi Masaki leaped to his feet, startled, and stared at the student at his feet with wide eyes. "What in the jigoku! What's going on out there?" Solid stood still for a few seconds then shook his head. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. In a matter of seconds he had one clenched between his teeth. He turned toward Tenchi and slowly exhaled a cloud of smoke. "There are only two possibility's. Either we've just entered World War III or it's those damn Hawke brothers at it again." Solid turns towards the door and before exiting he glances back to Tenchi who was starting after him. "You had better stay here kid, cause this could be dangerous. Oh yeah. If I'm not back in five minutes, bust out the tranquilizer gun." With that, he turned and walked out of his office. Tenchi just stood there immobile for a few seconds then cringed in fear as he hear the coach start yelling "Seth! How many times have I told you, your classmates were not made to be stomped on! And you, Gabriel! Put down that locker this instant! This ain't baseball son! Seth! Stop that! He's not a punching bag! Gabriel, stop that! That locker will not fit in that orifice, and I don't think your classmate will appreciate having a locker shoved up there very much! Both of you stop! Damnit, do I have to get the stun gun?! Gabriel! Seth! Stop both of you, just stop! In the name of all that's holy I said stop! Okay. That's it. I'm calling your mother!" Suddenly all sounds of commotion ceased followed soon thereafter by Solids sigh of relief. Suddenly Gabriel and Seth stalked into Solids office their face thunderclouds of anger. Tenchi gasped and slowly stepped back but his fear quickly turned to relief when Solid walked into the room. Solid walked over to his desk and pulled out two pink slips and began to fill them out. "Boys, you know that normally I would let a fight blow over without much thought. Guys need to fight from time to time, but I don't think it is necessary to Declare war on your classmates like that. What I saw out there was not a fight, it was a down right brutal massacre. Now, get changed and report to the principal office immediately." Solid handed the slips to the boys who took them and stalked angrily out of his office. Solid slumped into his chair and warily lit another cigarette. Tenchi walked to the shattered window and watched as the boys finished changing and left the locker room. He turned back to Solid who had surprisingly smoked two cigarette in the space of thirty seconds and was starting on a third. "Have they always been able to fight like that an been that strong?" Solid shrugged and exhaled another cloud of smoke. "Beats me." Tenchi turned back to the disaster area that used to be a high school locker room and shook his head. "You know, maybe we should stand in sooner the next time something like this happens." Solid shook his head and looked at Tenchi as if he had sprouted a second head. "I don't think so. You can if you want to but god be with you if you do." Gabriel and Seth sat in the principal's office waiting to be judged as he went over the pink slips. The principal cleared his through and looked up at the two boys. "Well. This is quite disturbing. But I think you are sorry for what you did so, you are free to go." Gabriel and Seth smiled and began to stand when a loud voice halted their movements. "You're just going to let them off?! Just like that?! Vash, Have you completely lost your marbles? Or in your case donuts?" Vash turned and sheepishly regarded the vice principal. "Well, Merle, I think they are truly sorry for what they did and there wasn't that much damage so I don't think any action should be taken." Merle Strife stalked to the desk and leaned over it looking Vash directly in the face. "This coming from a man whose last name is Stampede and who once blew up the moon. First of all, when we are at school you are to call me Mrs. Strife in front of the students. Second, did you even read the report?" She turned cutting off the appreciative view of her backside from Gabriel and Seth and walked around Principal Vash's desk. She leaned down and picked up the report and started naming off the offences. "Destruction of school property, 14 counts of assault on a student, Assualt with a deadly weapon, blatant disregard for school policies and that's just the short list! And you're wanting to tell me that there is no cause for action?" Vash sheepishly shrugged. "Well, no." Mrs. Strife shook her head and groaned. "To think they actually made him the principal and I got stuck with second in command." She sharply turned toward the boys who grimaced for they knew that there was no way in Hades to get out of this one. But it didn't stop Seth from trying. He made a move to protest but was cut off when Mrs. Strife raised her hand for silence. "Boys, you have two options. It's either detention or yet another series of talks with Councilor Wolfwood." Seth and Gabriel looked at each other then back to Mrs. Strife and answered simultaneously. "We'll take detention for two hundred." Mrs. Strife nodded and began to fill out the detention notices. Gabriel and Seth looked at each other filling triumphant. Sure they were going to detention but it was better than Councilor Wolfwood. Its not like they disliked the guy but man could that guy preach! Mrs. Strife finished with the notices and handed them to the boys. Gabriel and Seth too them and walked out of the office. Mrs. Strife turned to find Vash staring accusingly at her. "You say I'm letting them off easy when its you who only gives them a single afternoon in detention? Hmm. What's wrong with that picture? Why is it you only give them a single detention Mrs. Strife?" Merle blushed and put her hands on her cheeks in a vain effort to hide it. "Well to tell the truth they were kinda cute." Vash sweat dropped leaving Merle giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
So there they were. In detention and being yelled at by yet another teacher for their violent behavior. Gabriel slowly lowered Seth back into his seat then sat down himself. Miss. Wolf sighed and sat back down and placed her hand on her head as if she had a headache. "Why am I the one who always gets stuck with dealing with the students that have freak powers or one to many appendages that no one else seems to notice?" Her complaining was quickly cut off when a warning blared out over the intercom. "This is your mighty principal Vash the Stampede speaking. This is kinda cool. I can hear my own voice. This intercom system rock! Is makes me sound like god!" Suddenly there was the sound of somebody being slapped followed by a muffled ouch! After a few seconds the voice of the vice-principal came over the speakers. This is Vice-principal Strife filling in for your idiotic principal who has suddenly found himself in a dilemma." Suddenly The words Love and Peace where shouted in the background causing Merle to sigh. "Vash, I don't think that shouting love and peace will stop it from biting you. Anyway I'm requesting that all students and faculty leave this school immediately." Suddenly the intercom frizzed out filling the speakers with static. The last thing heard was the principal yelling. "Hey those are my donuts! Leave them alone!" The students in detention hall all began talking to each other trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly every bodies attention was drawn toward the door were a very loud commotion was taking place. Gabriel and Seth looked at each other and nodded. Without saying a word, they stood up and made their way to the door. Miss. Wolf, seeing and guessing what they intended to do, sprang to her feet and leaped into their path to intercept them. "Just where do you think you two are going? Your not going outside that's for sure, so whatever your thinking about, forget it! Return to your seats right now!" Seth looked from the teacher to Gabriel and suddenly groaned. He turned back to Miss. Wolf and shook his head. "Miss. Wolf, I don't think it would be a good idea to talk to us like that. Gabriel is starting to get annoyed." Miss. Wolf looked from Seth to Gabriel and saw Gabriel's impassive face. She raised an eyebrow and looked back to Seth. "How can you tell?" Seth sighed again and scratched his jaw. "Well, you see, Gabriel here shows a wide range of emotions. I'll demonstrate. Gabriel, show everyone your happy face." Gabriel's face remained impassive. "Okay, now show everyone your sad face." Still Gabriel's face remained the same. "Good. Now show everyone the my foot has a message addressed to some bodies ass face." Gabriel's face remained the same for a few seconds then one of the corners of his mouth began to move to form a very slight smirk. Seth nodded and turned back to Miss. Wolf. "You see. He shows a lot of emotions. But, right now he is expecting a good fight so it would not be wise to step, stay or otherwise remain in his path." Miss. Wolf narrowed her eyes and stepped back to place her back against the door. "Look, I don't care if you're the kings of Persia, you are not leaving this." Her reply was quickly cut off when a pair of arms crashed through the glass window on the door, grabbed her shirt, and pulled her screaming into the hallway. Gabriel and Seth shook their heads in unison. Gabriel looked to Seth and sighed. "Rescue mission?" Seth nodded. "Looks that way." Gabriel returned his brothers nod and turned towards the door. Almost as if they were of one mind, they popped there necks, shoulders, and knuckles. Taking a steadying breath, they promptly kicked the door off its hinges into the hallway. Again moving as of one mind, they flowed into the hallway like panthers and into the fray.  
  
Authors Note: So we've come to the end of the first chapter. To tell the truth, it was getting a bit long so we had to cut it off. Tell us what you think and maybe we will write the conclusion. that is as long as we get good reviews. Actually even if we get bad reviews we are still going to finish it anyway. The next chapter will be up in a week or so, so if you want to find out what happens check the site from time to time. This is Stuart and Jeffords Productions signing off. 


	2. Crosses, Nail guns, and paper cutters

Disclaimer-Warning! This Fanfic includes many anime and game cameo  
appearances. We admit that none of the anime and video game characters  
belong to us. The only ones that do are Gabriel and Seth. And now, we  
present a Fanfic from Stuart and Jeffords Productions. Enjoy!  
  
Last time on Tales from Detention, We watched as Gabriel and Seth Hawkes,  
the heroes of our story, busted down the doorway of the detention room and  
disappeared into the hallway where some sort of commotion was taking place.  
  
Gabriel and Seth were expecting a many number of things. A SWAT team coming  
in to take that Heero Yuy kid...again, the squirrel squad coming in after  
Kaoru Kamiya when Kenshin Himura dissed her cooking again and she went into  
one of her "episodes", or even The Shinra Gang coming in after that  
Avalanche Group. But hell, that happened last week. What greeted the  
brothers were not any of these things but a multitude of zombies instead.  
Gabriel and Seth skidded to a halt and just stared at the group of zombies  
who in turn stared back. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Seth could not  
suppress the look of puzzlement as well as sarcasm.  
"Man, this is like something out of a video game."  
Gabriel nodded and was about to make a reply when a scream cut him off. The  
youths, suddenly remembering why they came into the hallway to begin with,  
launched themselves at the creatures and began to fight their way to Miss.  
Wolf. Gabriel rushed in full throttle with his fists and feet swinging.  
Seth, on the other hand, took a safer approach and just followed his  
brother's path of destruction and cleaned up any stragglers. Every time one  
of the brothers would land a blow, a zombies feet would leave the ground.  
Finally after a few minutes, Gabriel and Seth made it to the downed  
teacher. While Gabriel kept the zombies at bay, Seth helped her to her feet  
and made sure she was okay.  
"You alright Miss. Wolf?"  
Miss. Wolf brushed her self off then stood open-mouthed as she watched as  
Gabriel picked up a zombie and literally threw it down the hallway to crash  
into a wall then slump to the floor.  
"Has he always been that...that...well cruel when he fights?"  
Seth smiled and nodded and took a second to watch his brother fight.  
"Yup. You see, when Gabey here fights, he thinks that if you're in the way  
of his swinging fists, you're an enemy that need to be destroyed. Well  
either that or he just loves beating people up."  
Miss. Wolf just nodded and still stood with her mouth hanging open. As  
Gabriel fought on with reckless abandon as well as joy, Seth decided it was  
time to go.  
"Hey! Gabey! Wrap things up will ya? We need to get her out of here  
already!"  
Gabriel nodded and threw one last punch, then turned and ran toward Seth  
and the teacher. He saw that Seth was having a hard time getting her to  
move, so he just picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. As the  
brothers ran down the hall, Gabriel ignored Miss. Wolfs protests and the  
occasional slap from her clenched fists on his back. Instead as they ran he  
looked over to his brother.  
"You know what's gonna happen to you when we get out of this for calling me  
Gabey right?"  
Seth just grinned and ran on.  
"I donno. What's gonna happen to me...GABEY?"  
Gabriel just growled and muttered under his breath about how many pieces he  
was going to break his brother into when they got home as they ran for  
their lives down the hallway. They were unaware that at that exact moment,  
their mighty principle, Vash the Stampede, was running for his life...away  
from Merle and after the zombie that stole his donuts.  
INTERLUDE  
Nicholas D Wolfwood, the schools councilor, sat in his office with an  
annoyed expression on his face.  
"What the hell is that tongari of a principal up to?"  
Another thump on the wall coming from the office next door made him  
contemplate this question even harder. Suddenly, Vash's voice rang out over  
the intercom causing Wolfwood to look up from what he was doing.  
"This is your mighty principal Vash the Stampede speaking. This is kinda  
cool. I can hear my own voice. This intercom system rock! Is makes me sound  
like god!"  
Suddenly there was the sound of somebody being slapped followed by a  
muffled ouch. After a few seconds the voice of the vice-principal came over  
the speakers.  
"This is Vice-principal Strife filling in for your idiotic principal who  
has suddenly found himself in a dilemma."  
Suddenly the words Love and Peace where shouted in the background causing  
Meryl to sigh.  
"Vash, I don't think that shouting love and peace will stop it from biting  
you. Anyway I'm requesting that all students and faculty leave this school  
immediately."  
Suddenly the intercom frizzed out filling the speakers with static. The  
last thing heard was the principal yelling.  
"Hey those are my donuts! Leave them alone!"  
Wolfwood just sat there, staring at the intercom speaker as the sound of  
static filled the room.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
Wolfwood jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. Before he could open  
it, Gabriel and Seth ran by his window at full throttle. Wolfwood raised an  
eyebrow at the sight of Miss. Wolf lying over Gabriel's shoulder beating on  
his back. He was about to step into the hall when a multitude of creatures  
that closely resembled zombies staggered by after them. He slumped back  
into the shadows of his office, thankful that the lights where off and  
waited for them to disappear. After they had gone, he walked over to his  
closet and opened it. After pushing aside various articles of clothing and  
other objects he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a large  
object that resembled a cross and was wrapped with cloth and various  
straps. He took off the straps and cloth reveling the shiny metallic  
surface of his beloved cross-punisher.  
"Ahh. Long time no see my beloved. You've been sitting in the closet for  
quite some time now and I know your just itching for some action. So how  
'bout you and me go deliver some mercy to those un-dead bakayaros."  
He slid his hand to the trigger plate, causing the bottom part of the cross  
to slide apart and reveal the .50 caliber machine gun hidden within. A  
smile forms on Wolfwoods face as he hefts the massive gun and walks out his  
door.  
"It's time to play..."  
END INTERLUDE  
Gabriel and Seth ran for all that they were worth, trying to escape from  
the living hell that was once their high school. Miss. Wolf had finally  
stopped beating on Gabriel's back, which made Gabriel wild flight to safety  
more easy going. They were almost to the front doors when they where forced  
to skid to a halt for before them the front doors where chained closed. But  
they where not chained closed with but one chain, they were chained closed  
with a series of chains that almost covered the entire door. Gabriel put  
down Miss. Wolf and scratched his head thoughtfully.  
"Man, attendance must suck for them to go through these extreme measures to  
keep us in school."  
Seth sighed and shook his head.  
"I don't think that these chains were meant to keep students in school  
Gabriel. I think they are meant to keep us from escaping."  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
"What makes you say that?"  
Seth sighed again and began talking to Gabriel in a sarcastic tone.  
"Hmm. let me think. 1, we are surrounded by zombies that somebody obviously  
sent here, so its not like they would want us to hold up a banner that  
would say ZOMBIES HERE. 2, the school wouldn't even pay for air  
conditioning yet alone all the chains to lock the doors, and 3, your a  
moron if you think that crap like this just happens because I'll tell you  
shit does not just happen! There are no coincidences!"  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow and gritted his teeth.  
"Are you done yet, little man?"  
This sparked an argument that both Gabriel and Seth become heavily involved  
in. During this time Miss. Wolf just stood back and watched the boys when  
her attention was drawn down the hallway. When she turned, she gasped for  
the Zombies were bearing down on them. She turned and vainly tried to get  
the brothers attention.  
"Umm, excuse me but I think we need to get going..."  
A quick look down the hallway confirmed that for the zombies were getting  
closer.  
She turned back to the boys and found that the brother's argument was about  
to erupt into a fistfight when she roughly grabbed their shoulders, spun  
them to face her, and smacked them solidly across the face. Gabriel and  
Seth just stood there looking at her, not really feeling the slaps but  
shocked that she would even consider doing so. Miss. Wolf looked them both  
angrily in the eye and raised her voice until it could be heard echoing  
down the hall.  
"I said that it is time to go! Or haven't you noticed that the zombies are  
about to be breathing down our necks while taking big chunks of flesh out  
of our assess?!"  
The boys looked at each other then over her shoulders to look down the hall  
at the multitude of zombies getting closer by the second. Gabriel and Seth  
moved around and blocked the zombie's view of Miss. Wolf. Gabriel glanced  
at his brother out of the corner of his eye.  
"How are we going to get out of this one?"  
Seth was about to shrug when his eyes feel upon the chemistry labs door. A  
smile creased his face and he looked up at his younger brother.  
"This way. I've got an idea. I just hope that this is the chemistry lab I  
think it is."  
Moving as one, Gabriel and Seth grabbed Miss. Wolf and ran into the lab,  
slamming the door behind them. Seth leaped out of the way as Gabriel began  
bodily throwing desks and tables across the room to barricade the door.  
Seth backed away from the maelstrom of flying furniture and bumped into a  
table. He turned and saw an industrial sized paper cutter. After a few  
seconds of thought, he grabbed the slicing handle and ripped it off.  
Gabriel, having completed his barricade, turned and saw a toolbox on the  
floor next to the wall. He squatted down and opened the lid to discover an  
industrial strength nail gun within. He picked it up and turned toward his  
brother. Seth caught sight of the nail gun and nodded.  
"Nice nail gun."  
Gabriel nodded back and motioned toward the paper cutter handle in his  
brother's hand.  
"Nice paper cutter."  
After a few seconds, they nodded in unision and exchanged weapons. Miss.  
Wolf watched the boys as they armed themselves when she really noticed the  
nail gun for the first time.  
"Hey! Why is there a nail gun in the chemistry lab?"  
Seth turned toward her and grinned.  
"Don't you remember when that Duo Maxwell kid made gunpowder for his school  
project and took out half the wall? This was the chemistry lab that got  
destroyed."  
Miss. Wolf raised an eyebrow not completely understanding.  
"Is that why you dragged us in here?"  
Seth shook his head, smiling.  
"No. This is the only room in the entire school that doesn't have  
bulletproof glass or bars over the window anymore. So in short, if we need  
to escape, we can go through the window."  
Gabriel turned and walked to the window. After studying it briefly, he  
clenched his fist and smashed it through the thin layers of glass. After  
knocking away what was left of the window, He leaned over the windowsill  
and looked down at the ground below. He shook his head and turned back to  
Seth.  
"Hey bro, you want to jump 6 stories to your death you be my guest. I on  
the other hand will take my chances with the zombies."  
Suddenly, the sound closely resembling a shotgun echoed throughout the lab.  
Miss. Wolf spun around and stared at the barricaded doors when something on  
the outside began to beat on it, trying to get in.  
"Uhh, boys. I think we have a bit of company. Un-dead company."  
Gabriel and Seth turned towards the door and prepared themselves for  
battle. Gabriel was shifting himself into his so-called "Soldier Mode" when  
he had a thought.  
"Hey Seth. Have you noticed that if we fight in here we will be at a  
disadvantage for we will not be able to maneuver properly?"  
Seth thought about it for a few seconds when suddenly an evil grin appeared  
on his face. He ran to the teacher's desk and began leafing through the  
seating charts.  
"Come on, come on! You've got to be in this class!"  
Miss. Wolf raised an eyebrow and walked over to Seth.  
"What are you doing?"  
Seth didn't look up from his rapid leafing but answered her question.  
"I'm looking for the student that helped Maxwell with his class project.Ah!  
Here he is!"  
He ran to a desk in the middle of the classroom and began rummaging through  
it. When he found nothing, he began to examine the desk thoroughly. After a  
few second he found that one of the legs were hollow. After he opened it  
up, he found that it contained a small cache of C-4 and detonators. Seth's'  
eyes grew wide and he shook his head.  
"I knew that Vincent Valentine kid was strange but this is just disturbing!  
He has enough explosives here to level the school ten times over!"  
Seth looks over to his brother and smirks.  
"You know, it's always the quiet ones that you never suspect. You think  
they are just loners when in fact they're actually raving loonies!"  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes and took a threatening step toward his brother.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
Seth grinned and began to move away from his bigger yet younger brother.  
"Nothing."  
Seth quickly turned and walked over to the barricade then began to set up  
the explosives.  
Gabriel just muttered, and very graphically I might ad, about how he was  
going to rip his brother apart and mail him to all 50 of the United States.  
He would mail him to Tokyo but seeing that it was only a few miles away, it  
really wouldn't do any good. Then again Gabriel probably would do that just  
out of spite. As Gabriel was intricately planning his brothers' demise,  
Miss. Wolf stood gaping at the amount of explosives that Seth was arming on  
the door. Suddenly, Seth's plan clicked into place in her head. She ran  
over to him and screamed into Seth's ear.  
"Just what the hell do you think your doing?!"  
Seth just smiled and shrugged.  
"Demolition. Now, if you would be so kind as to move out of my light, I  
might be able to set these without blowing ourselves into steaming little  
bits."  
Miss. Wolf just stood there for a few seconds then let out a scream of  
frustration. But seeing that he was right she slowly stepped out of his  
light allowing him to work. With the explosives set, Seth and Miss. Wolf  
overturns a table at the far end of the room then hides behind it. With his  
finger on the detonator, Seth looks around to see if everyone is set and  
notices that Gabriel is not there. He looks over the table and sees that  
Gabriel is still standing in the same spot, staring at the door and still  
muttering under his breath. Seth sighs, walks over to him, grabs his shirt  
back, pulls him over to the table, then makes him hide behind it. A few  
second later, the resounding explosion rocks the building obliterating the  
doorway and more than a few zombies standing on the opposite side. The  
brothers leapt up from behind the table and rush into the hallway. The  
scene awaiting them was not the one they expected for instead of just  
zombies, the schools two new security officers were standing in the  
hallway. What was even more confusing the woman officer was beating the  
crap out of the male officer who was trying with all his might to fend her  
off.  
"Damnit Leon! I thought you said that being a security officer in another  
country would be safer than staying in Raccoon City in America! But looky,  
looky! What do we have here? We are once again up to our eyeteeth in zombie  
hell! Teriyaki style even! And you said Japan would be fun. Well, I'll show  
you fun!"  
She continued to beat the crap out of Leon while he tried pleading in his  
defense.  
"Claire, please stop hitting me! Its not like I could have known."  
Claire stopped hitting him for a second and suddenly began to shake, going  
red in the face with rage.  
"couldn't have known? COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN! Of course there is going to be  
zombies in Japan! The entire Resident Evil storyline was created by a team  
of developers.IN JAPAN! So you couldn't have known? I'll show you couldn't  
have known!"  
Claire began to attack Leon with renewed fury. Her blows were so forceful,  
they sent Leon through the remains of the chemistry labs wall and out a  
window. With a cry of untamed rage, Claire leaped after him and soon the  
sounds of her cries as well as the sounds of her throwing Leon a beating  
faded in the distance. Seth turned to Gabriel and raised an eyebrow.  
"you know, maybe Miss. Wolf has a point about weird people attending and  
working at the school here."  
Gabriel just shrugged and was about to reply when the sound of many zombies  
moaning drew his attention down the hall.  
"Listen bro. We'll talk about that later but right now we have a more  
pressing matter to attend to."  
Zombies began to flood down the hall towards the brothers. Gabriel let out  
a battle cry and leaped forward slashing at all zombies in his path. Seth  
flowed in behind him and raised the nail gun. He began to shot off all the  
zombies that attempted to get behind his brother to attack him while  
Gabriel was in his whirlwind of destruction. Gabriel brandished the paper  
cutter handle like a sword, decapitating zombies left and right while Seth  
literally nailed there assess to the floor. All though the brothers fought  
with all their strength and courage, they soon began to lose ground against  
the legions of the un-dead, finding themselves being forced back towards  
the chained doors of the stairwell. Just as the brothers began to lose all  
hope, suddenly the chained doors exploded outward, showering the brothers  
and the zombie hoards with the metallic fragments of the doors. The  
brothers paused in their battle for a few second while the zombies regained  
their feet. The sight that greeted the brother's eyes was that of Councilor  
Wolfwood and his cross-punisher. Wolfwood grinned and took a drag of his  
cigarette. Flicking the cigarette butt away, he stepped between the boys  
and brought his cross-punisher to bear on the zombies.  
"Well boys, it looks like you could use some help, and I think that I'm  
just the guy to accommodate you."  
Activating the trigger plate, Wolfwood began firing off .50 caliber rounds  
into the zombie hoard. As he did so, a smile creased his face for he had  
finally begun to unload on some undead bakayaro's.  
  
Authors note: Will Councilor Wolfwood's arrival turn out to be the Hawke  
brothers salvation? Or will the Councilor turn out to be a martyr to this  
undead menace? And what the hell happened to Vash, Snake, and the rest of  
the idiot's stupid enough to stay in the building that has become occupied  
by zombies? Stay tuned for the next episode of Tales from Detention to find  
out. 


End file.
